L'ombre de la peur veille sur le sommeil
by Tsumujikaze Yumi
Summary: Lorsque la réalité se mêle aux songes, lorsque plus rien ne permet de les différencier, lorsque l'ombre guette. C'est ma première fic donc j'espere qu'elle plaira au moins un mini peu..


Note de l'auteur: Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir à Vous qui vous êtes perdus par ici, J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu :D Ceci est ma première fan-fiction, un écrit sans grande prétention qui me titillait depuis un certain temps déjà.. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

_**pensées du personnage**_

**~ impression générale ~**

* * *

**L'ombre de la peur veille sur le sommeil**

**I**l courait dans un couloir sombre. Aucune lumière salvatrice ne voulait se révéler à ses yeux devenus aveugles, mais peu importait la peur liée au noir, seule l'inquiétude qui lui étreignait le coeur le touchait réellement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait courir si vite, cependant un sixième sens le poussait à aller toujours plus loin, l'impression que s'il n'arrivait pas assez vite il serait trop tard, le taraudait.

**~ Destination inconnue ~**

**I**l avançait, trébuchant parfois sur des obstacles invisibles, se relevant toujours bien que tous les muscles de son corps lui hurlaient de s'arrêter , une ombre plus sombre encore se dessina devant lui, l'atmosphère venait de changer. Gris à perte de vue, le couloir avait disparu, seul subsistait l'ombre humanoïde qui lui tournait le dos. Elle lui semblait familière. Oubliant sa respiration saccadée et ses poumons en feux, il voulut parler, demander si tout allait bien. _**Mais quel mal aurait-il put advenir? **_Aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Il leva la main dans le but de faire connaître sa présence, mais l'ombre ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le surprenant, elle se retourna et laissa voir un sourire éclatant de blancheur sur sa face noire sans visage. Lui, il recula instinctivement.

**~ Mauvais ~**

**L**e rictus de l'ombre s'agrandit pour ce faire plus cruel, plus animal avec ses canines proéminentes, comme celles d'un félin. Son doigt noir s'éleva lentement vers la main suspendue qu'il avait oublié sur le moment.

**~ Noir ~**

**U**n liquide de la même couleur que l'être devant lui, dégoulinait paresseusement entre ses doigts tendus. _**Qu'est-ce?**_ Il voulut secouer la main pour s'en débarrasser, mais chaque goutte qui tombait semblait contaminer tout, le noir ne cessait de gagner du terrain tout autour de lui et de sa main coulait toujours la substance fautive. Son bras droit en était maintenant recouvert. Il se tourna vers l'ombre, lorsque cette dernière lui attrapa le poignet. Sa grimace sadique n'avait toujours pas disparue, elle lui indiqua de regarder juste derrière lui. _**Non ! **_Il ne voulait pas. La douleur dans sa poitrine lui disait qu'il ne le devait pas...Qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Malheureusement en plus de son poignet, l'ombre emprisonna son menton alors qu'il était paralysé. Sa tête se tourna malgré lui. Là, tout n'était que douleur, peine, regret, souffrance. Son organe vital menaçait d'exploser à tout instant...

**~ Carmin ~**

* * *

Dans un village connu de par le monde pour ses ninjas à la force sans limite, un jeune homme se réveilla dans un cri muet. Sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide et des gouttes de sueur dévalaient sa peau nue. A la lueur de la lune qui passait par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes en cette douce nuit d'été, les mèches blondes paraissaient blanches et les deux saphirs qui habituellement brillaient de milles feux semblaient hantés. Un mouvement à côté de la forme assise du blond se fit sentir. Puis, un sourire tendre se dessina dans la clarté de la nuit. Un corps chaud se serra contre lui, le prenant entre des bras puissants et un menton se posa doucement sur son épaule. Une voix endormie et encore rauque de leurs activités de la soirée résonna à son oreille, provoquant des frissons de bien-être.

-"Kistune.. il est bien trop tôt pour se lever.. à moins que tu ne veuilles recommencer ce que nous faisions avant que tu ne t'endormes, mmm ? "

Le plus jeune ne pût retenir un petit gémissement lorsque les paroles s'accompagnèrent d'une langue taquine sur son oreille si sensible.

-"Ku! Pas encore! Tu sais bien que demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Ba-chan à la première heure pour qu'elle me montre en quoi consiste les affaires d'Hokage.. surtout qu'elle va enfin me présenter officiellement au conseil comme héritier et dévoiler aux autres qui sont mes parents, héhé!"

Le sourire colgate montrait à lui seul à quel point ce 'rendez-vous' était spécial à ses yeux. Le dénommé Ku se recoucha dans un grognement connaissant très bien son petit blond. Il le regardait de ses rubis aux pupilles verticales, reposant sur le lit dans une pose alanguie, le drap ne cachait pas grand chose de son corps parfait aux muscles fermes. Ses longs cheveux rouges s'étalaient autour de lui, tache carmin sur le tissus blanc, et sa peau dorée luisait à cause de la chaleur.

-"Humpf... et bien dors au lieu de rêvasser"

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais se blottit tout contre le rouge, la tête sur le torse glabre de son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux savourant la caresse que l'autre lui prodiguait dans les cheveux. Laissant presque un ronronnement sous le geste.

Bientôt une respiration lente se fit entendre dans la chambre à coucher, preuve que l'homme s'était finalement laissé emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Le plus petit releva légèrement la tête pour observer le visage endormi de la personne la plus importante pour lui, il se demandait encore parfois comment un tel être avait pût s'intéresser à lui, le petit orphelin sans talent qu'il avait été au début de sa carrière de shinobi. Le jeune homme se souvenait encore du mépris que les autres avaient exprimé à son égard. De la haine présente chaques jours dans tous les regards. Cependant seul son compagnon avait sût voir son vrai potentiel et la personne sensible qu'il cachait derrière de trop grands sourires. Depuis le tout début, seul le renard avait compris qu'il possédait trop de chakra pour les techniques de rang guenin qu'ils apprenaient à l'académie, qu'il était las de travailler ses cours pour voir ses notes être modifiées parce qu'il était la réincarnation du démon et qu'il ne cherchait qu'à attirer l'attention avec ses farces et ses cris. Oui décidément le grand Kurama avait changé bien des choses dans sa vie et ce n'était pas l'ombre d'une peur, qui venait de je-ne-sais-ou qui viendrait perturber ce qu'elle était devenue depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser ce justsu interdit. Définitivement pas. Il y veillerait, fois de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.


End file.
